Ma Rose
by Chipuliara
Summary: Le fonctionnement de la soirée est plutôt simple : un garçon, une fille, une rose. Le garçon a la rose. Rose acceptée, amour partagé , et à chacun sa chacune. Petit OS bien niais pour la Saint Valentin ! / !\ SLASH, HP/DM. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient !

**Paring** : Drarry.

**Note** : Court et niais, tout ce que je sais faire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne St Valentin ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Ma Rose .**

Harry détestait ça. Tout ça, cette ambiance là, dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Il y avait cru, à une époque. Il y avait eu Cho. Mais tout le monde savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cho. C'était une période difficile, soit… Mais il n'empêche que ça avait retiré quelque chose au-dedans d'Harry. Quelque chose d'essentiel qui avait disparu après Ginny. Parce que oui, il y avait eu Ginny, aussi… Il y avait eu Ginny, et Harry avait pensé que c'était la bonne, que ses tourments étaient finis, et que le bonheur lui tendait les bras. Mais… Mais il y avait toujours un mais. Mais la guerre s'était achevée et Ginny lui avait alors parue fade, loin de l'adrénaline de la peur, loin de l'angoisse du présent et de l'avenir incertain. La vie avait continué, finalement, et il était toujours là pour le voir. Il avait toujours pensé… il avait toujours cru… qu'un jour… enfin. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un beau jour la vie continuerait sans lui. Mais il était là, pourtant. Il était toujours là, et Ginny n'était pas le bonheur qu'il avait tant attendu.

L'amour… l'amour avec un grand « A » l'avait déçu. Il était apparu sous une forme tellement inattendue, tellement étrange, qu'Harry en avait ri jaune. Son grand amour… Le destin s'amusait à le voir se tourmenter. Mais Harry avait appris à faire avec, et Harry laissait couler. Harry laissait couler sur son dos tout de cette ambiance mièvre et ses cœurs de nougatine. Toutes ces guirlandes roses et ces ballons rouges. Ces muffins goût framboise et ces jus à la fraise. Dumbledore avait des goûts plus que douteux, et cette Saint Valentin le faisait vomir de dégoût.

_**.**_

Draco soupira d'ennui. Il tournait distraitement entre ses doigts la rose rouge dépourvue d'épines dont il ne savait que faire. Près de lui, pareillement appuyé contre le buffet, Blaise triturait sa fleur avec nervosité.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais si elle refusait… S'angoissait son ami.

Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique et se retourna vers le basané.

-Sérieusement, Blaise. Vous vous faites du gringue depuis le début de l'année, bien sûr qu'elle va accepter !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Dray.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, plus sérieux que jamais.

-« Rose acceptée, amour partagé », récita-t-il comme une évidence. On ne parle pas de simple flirt, là ! Il s'agit d'amour, tu piges ?

-Laisse-moi deviner… S'apprêta à ironiser Draco. Tu aimerais qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Demanda-t-il doucereusement.

-Eh bien oui ! Répondit sérieusement son ami en plissant les yeux. J'aimerais beaucoup.

-Réfléchis, Blaise. TU es l'homme, TU as la fleur ! Souligna le blond.

Blaise inspira pour répondre, mais il n'avait apparemment rien d'intelligent à redire à ça.

-Elle va pas non plus venir te la demander… Tu lui offres, elle l'accepte, vous vous mariez, vous avez des enfants, c'est tout.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas un peu loin, quand même…

-Vas-y, lui sourit-il doucement. Je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui.

Blaise souffla, tentant d'évacuer son angoisse. Et puis il se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Serpentardes. Draco eut une petite moue. C'était vrai qu'elles ne favorisaient pas la prise d'initiative, ces filles, à ne jamais se déplacer à moins de dix. Pas étonnant après que des garçons comme Blaise flippaient à mort de les approcher. Mais Pansy était tellement accro à lui qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle se refuse.

S'ennuyant un peu plus encore, Draco se mit à observer distraitement autour de lui. Peut-être un ami avec qui se lamenter, quelqu'un avec qui manger, ou boire. Ou pas… Mais son cœur battit soudain plus vite, et Draco se trouva un peu stupide. Il se trouvait souvent stupide, en ce moment. C'était depuis… enfin, c'était ce type, là, celui qui ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus battus, d'ailleurs. Il devrait essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Un jour. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Pas qu'il voulait particulièrement se battre contre lui, non, et même s'il pouvait éviter… Mais bon. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, quoi. Du coup. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, soudain nerveux à son tour. Il regarda encore un peu autour de lui, et puis… Il s'approcha. Un peu.

Il l'observa. Un peu. A la dérobée, comme ça. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas de fleur. Il n'avait plus sa rose… Quelque chose dans le cœur de Draco se serra, et il se sentit plus stupide encore. Il roula des yeux, pour lui-même.

-Alors Potter, entama-t-il aussi assuré que possible. Une jolie demoiselle a déjà accepté ta rose ?

Il ressortait de sa voix une pointe de sarcasme, mais bon… on ne se refaisait pas. Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Draco se demanda même un instant s'il l'avait remarqué.

-Non, répondit-il. Je trouve ça débile.

Ah. Draco se mordit la lèvre, baissa le regard vers ses mains qui tenaient toujours sans savoir quoi en faire la fleur imposée. Il reprit sa contemplation de la salle, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait en tête quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas demander. Le silence perdura de longues minutes entre eux et, plus le temps passait, plus Draco angoissait. Il finit par se faire la remarque que c'était stupide. Encore une fois.

-Et du coup, tu… Reprit-il, hésitant. Tu, enfin…

Il parlait étonnement bas et Harry se tourna vers lui pour l'entendre, distraitement.

-Tu veux la mienne ? Finit-il par lâcher en tendant la fleur du bout de ses doigts.

Draco ne s'était jamais sentit plus con. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, Harry n'avait pas de réaction. Pendant d'interminables secondes, être dans la peau de Draco se révéla être un enfer. Et puis, à sa grande surprise, Harry détourna les yeux, il bafouilla, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et rougit en tentant d'échapper à son regard.

-Tu veux pas… ? Continua Draco, légèrement incertain.

-Si ! S'empressa de répondre Harry avant de rougir d'avantage. Enfin…

Il détourna les yeux une fois encore, bafouillant.

-Je veux dire… Oui, enfin… Pourquoi pas… enfin… Ouais, ouais… Je veux bien…

-Ouais ? S'assura Draco, un sourire niais naissant malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, tout deux bêtement gênés, et puis Draco s'approcha pour fixer la rose sur l'uniforme d'Harry. Avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le Serpentard jeta un petit regard en arrière où Blaise tenait Pansy par la taille.

-Viens, souffla-t-il à Harry en l'entraînant vers la sortie. On s'emmerde ici, je t'emmène en promenade.

-Maintenant ?

Un petit sourire vint naître au coin des lèvres du rouge et or.

-Tu vas m'emmener au bord du lac au clair de lune pour graver nos initiales sur l'écorce d'un arbre ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Qui sait… Fit Draco en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Et Harry se prit à rire. Et Draco serra un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne. La Saint Valentin, peut-être que ça craignait, mais celle-ci fut… magique.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)

A bientôt !

Chip.


End file.
